Model Behavior
by TheVentureSister
Summary: My entry to rowan-greenleaf's contest, Ginny Draws Draco. So what we have here is Ginny the artist, but with a new model for art class, how will she react to this intrusion on her time?
1. Boil

**[[ So yeah. This is my entry to rowan-greenleaf's Ginny Draws Malfoy contest. I own no characters, save our lovely art teacher Evangeline Konst. And this is my first time writing anything related to Harry Potter, but by all means, I want brute honesty in what you like, disliked, or didn't really mind. Please review. Oh, and on a side note, on what is the time frame of this? Well, I am going to be uber lazy like our comic friends and sort of put this in a pocket universe type deal.**

**p.s. Fixed the wrong spelling of names.]]**

"Today is the day I hope most of you have been looking forward to! Today, we will be working with a live human model students! Exciting right?"

There were snickers in the back of the class, Jordan Lee nudging Seamus Finnigan. "Think it will be a nude model?"

Ginevra Weasley just shook her head, not even bothering to look back at the two giggling idiots, their laughter spreading amongst the male portion of the tiny class.

Professor Evangeline Konst only shook her head. "Enough, enough. That lesson will be later, once you reach a certain level of maturity, which will most likely take you a few years to master Mr. Lee. Now, get out your sketch pads. This time, I just want quick sketches of our model's face. Come now, pull up a chair and get close students. I must go and get our subject," the professor added, leaving the room. But once she was gone, the silence disappeared.

"So, who do you think signed up for this?"

"Don't know," Ginny replied to no one in particular. "But they must think highly of themselves if they took the job of 'model'."

Seamus shrugged as he plopped down next to her, leaning at a dangerous angle on his stool. "Could be someone that was forced. Like me and Lee. Think we are here by choice Weasley?"

Lee sighed, nodding in agreement. "Aye. This is punishment."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to hex all the doors in the field house."

"Oh shut it Granger. Just because you like every single class doesn't mean we have to. Or any sane person for that matter," Seamus shot back.

Her face went red, holding her breath. "Oh I do not like every single class. There are quite a few that I do not find favorable."

"Name one besides Divination," Lee posed, Hermione turning her head quickly away from the pair as she sat down on the other side of Ginny, the ginger smiling as she shook her head, opening her sketch book. She went over her own sketches, drawing her hand over a few of the faces of her friends she had drawn. People had been a favorite of hers; hours spent watching others and carefully capturing every detail she could see, and even those that she had to feel.

Footsteps brought her back to class, their professor striding in, strangely enough without a model. Hermione sighed, her hand up within seconds, earning a few louder than normal sighs from the trio of Slytherin girls in the back. "Professor, our model?"

Looking behind her, the Konst laughed slightly. "Too right Granger." A few steps back, she glanced out of the door, waving to come in. 'You can come in now Mr. Malfoy. Mustn't be wasting any time."

And in he strode, even his pointy face unable to cut through the disdain of the class. Save for the three in the back, and the professor of course. "Oh shush now. You should all be happy that Mr. Malfoy was so kind as to volunteer. I don't know why you all have a problem with that."

"Because it is Malfoy," Seamus offered, the first to be vocal.

"And he is an insufferable git."

All eyes turned, narrowing in Ginny. No one had expected her to be that opinionated. At least verbally.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I don't expect that from you Miss Weasley. Seamus maybe, but not you."

The man in question only laughed, giving Ginny a pat on the back. "She just beat me to it."

But Ginny was still angry, almost fuming. Art class had been the one time where she felt completely at ease. Her brothers weren't there, it wasn't stressful, and she thought that it would be free of people like him. Like Malfoy. But as fate would have it, there he was, looking pretentious as ever. Oh her portrait would be so accurate that it would scare Malfoy himself. Of course she would add those horns that everyone ignored, or that boil she could almost make out on the left of his cheek. She would make his teeth crooked and like the snake he was.

"Ginny, you okay," Lavender Brown asked, sitting next to Pavarti Patil on the other side of the room, actually sounding somewhat genuine.

But she didn't answer, already scribbling away once Malfoy sat down, Konst taking a seat back at her desk and closing her eyes, waving her hand to the windows, allowing them to open slightly, letting in the air. It was a glorious day out, just after a rain. Sunny and warm, something so unlike Malfoy. "It would be better if it was raining," Ginny mumbled, trying not to spend too much time looking at him. Quick looks. She knew what that brute looked like.

The minutes passed quickly, their hour and a half soon over, Ginny looking up at a smiling Malfoy. Sometimes, the phrase loathe just couldn't describe her thoughts. "Students, let us thank Mr. Malfoy for his time. He will be back, as well as other models, in the coming weeks. Now please, turn in your sketches and you are free to go. I will review them for the time being."

The silence that had been going on seemed to break instantly, one by one the students lining up in front of Konst desk, some waiting for some sort of approval from her, others just turning it in and making a dash for the door. Ginny on the other hand, she sat in her place, finally taking in her work. She had to admit, the vast majority of her work from this class, she favored. But when she looked down on it, she was completely void of any emotion. And that seemed to unsettle her. There was no horn or boil. It was just… Malfoy, but it wasn't him. It was definitely unnerving. "Miss Weasley? Lost in your thoughts again?"

Her professor's voice snapped her up, smiling as she shook her head, pulling out the page and walking to Konst's desk, handing it over albeit a bit reluctantly. And she looked it over, a few "hmms" before she looked back up to Ginny. "Not bad, but… it is missing something."

Ginny just nodded. "Yeah, I know." But she shrugged, leaving the room as she met up with Hermione in the hall, the pair's attention being drawn over to the rather obnoxious Pansy Parkinson, fawning over Malfoy yet again. "Oh Draco, do you think that any of them could capture your beauty? Your greatness?"

Draco just snickered, his eyes already landing on the two Gryffindors, that snake tongue almost visible. "I don't think anyone could truly do me justice Parkinson. Especially not a mudblood or a weasel."

"Too right Draco," Pansy offered back, her hand at her hip, her other already positioning itself at her wand, seemingly begging for a fight.

Ginny was ready to go. She just needed a reason. But Hermione held her friend back, still glaring at the lot. "Don't waste your time on a pug faced slag who dreams of snogging the likes of Malfoy." Of course, that made Ginny laugh, Pansy's mouth dropping wide.

"How _dare_ you. Calling me a slag? Draco, did you hear what they called me?!"

If she was expecting any help from him, the blonde just snickered, shrugging to her. "I heard. What are you going to do about it Parkinson?"

"Looks like she is going to cry about it," Ginny whispered, Hermione smiling slightly. Instead of crying, she flicked her wand up, careful not to cry, careful to prove herself to him. But before she could do anything about it, Konst finally came out of her room, Pansy hiding her wand quickly, Hermione and Ginny already in a fit of laughter, turning to head towards the common room. "You know, Konst said that my picture was missing something. I think next time I will add the devil horns, the boil and of course a speech bubble that says 'I associate with pug faced slags who want to snogg me.'"

"I'll be the first to buy that."


	2. Reason 453

**[[ Thanks for the reviews guys. Hopefully you liked the taste of what may or may not come, all depending on the reviews and you know, my intake of Jones Soda and whatever I may be listening to at the time. I hope that I will be able to update as often as I can, but with school, and just downright lazy-ness, we will just have to wait and see. But once again, thanks, and I do not own any of the Hogwarts Universe. ]]**

'So Konst had noticed,' she thought to herself, nibbling on her lip as she sighed, flipping through the pages of her sketch book. There were works for class, as well as drawings she had done in her spare time. They were all very special to her, capturing so much in a single frame. Ginevra sighed, some of her locks finding their way into her mouth as she lounged around on one of the couches in the empty common room. The drawings of Harry were the best, or at least the ones that made her smile the most. Tracing over the outline of his cheek with her finger tip, she could almost feel everything about him. How kind he was, how brave. Even his smell. It was all in her mind, expertly crafted onto the paper.

"Looking at drawings of Harry again?"

The voice surprised her, almost choking on the hair as she sat up quickly, pushing the sketch book to her chest, protecting it from any eyes she didn't approve. But she eased once the room was filled with the all too familiar laughter of her friend. "I think you would do the same if I happened to spy you looking at pictures of my brother," she offered back, a grin across her lips.

Hermione Granger, quite possibly the brightest woman that ever walked the halls of Hogwarts was seemingly brought down in a flash of red across her cheeks, trying to casually to shake it off. A rolling of the eyes, a forced laugh, she took a seat next to her friend, cradling her own sketch pad to her stomach as well as a white ceramic mug, setting in the small stone table in front of the couch the girls now shared.

This is what they did after their art class. They would come to their common room, either to draw or to just spend time in each other's company. Most of the time, they would just remain silent, but this time, Ginny sighed, glancing down to her sketch book. "She said that my artwork was missing something. Konst I mean."

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow, adjusting her position on the couch, pulling her legs close as she reached for her mug of cider, blowing into it before she tilted it to her lips. "I thought that I would be the first one to complain about something like that," she responded.

Ginny sighed once more, lightly scratching her nails against the rough cover that protected her drawings. Maybe she was thinking this deeply about it because it had never happened before. That is, Konst had never said that any of her drawings had ever missed anything. Of course she wasn't pigged-headed enough to believe that all of her work was perfect. But at least she had never been told that it was missing anything. "Hermione," she began, her attention still on her book. "What do you do when you have to draw something you hate?"

She snorted in her cider, small waves trying to escape and splash her jeans, or worse her collection of drawings. "Are we talking about Malfoy? Because I want to know if I can tack on yet another reason to our list of why he should be added as a plague," she answered back, nodding over to a stack of parchment tacked onto the wall behind them, the stack having to be at least twenty pieces thick, a few looking like they were to fall free.

"You thought of another reason? I thought we would finish that list at reason number 450."

"Make a note then. Reason 451. The mention of his name makes Hermione Granger snort up her hot cider," Granger answered, finally able to take a sip of her drink.

Ginny only laughed, nodding. "I'll make that a note. But yes, I am talking about him. Today, during class…when I finished my drawing, it was so weird. I wasn't happy with it at all. And now I am beginning to feel it is because I didn't add the boil I was going to."

Her friend took a moment, trying almost to calculate the perfection of her words. "I hate Malfoy just as much as you, but maybe you have to remove yourself from your artwork. Don't think of it as if it is Malfoy you are drawing, a walking plague. But rather as just a person. With a more than average pointy jaw of course. Besides, you aren't always going to like what you draw."

"It isn't even about not liking it. It was just…something was missing." The small girl seemed to hunch over, her read mane falling over her shoulders. "And for that matter, why is the subject of Draco Malfoy making me this depressed?"

"We'll add it to the list. But Ginny, honestly, ask yourself. The way you draw, you truly know your subjects. Your pictures of your brothers, and of Harry. They are unlike anything I have seen. You know your subjects so far. You don't know Malfoy."

She tilted her head, her hair parting to reveal one of her brown eyes as it stared up at Hermione. "Are you suggesting that I get to know Malfoy? Make a note, reason 453 that Draco Malfoy is a walking plague. He has warped Hermione Granger's mind into suggesting that Ginny Weasley should get to know him."

**[[ Yay, second chapter. And this must be a world record for me, actually updating this quickly. But what I was originally going to start off with for this end blurb: ORLY??? SO GINNY HAS TO **_**GET TO KNOW**_** DRACO MALFOY??? MWAHAHA. *ahem*. Anyways, yes, we will see where this could go. And more reviews = me super happy. ]]**


	3. I think I found a Malfoy

**(( Final Chapter guys. Thank you for the reviews and help when I needed it. Thank you to my faithful beta Ashley. And hopefully this will at least answer any questions left or better yet leave you questioning. Once more, J.K. Rowling is yet another that is in charge of a universe which I own nothing in, save for our lovely Professor Konst. ))**

The past few weeks had been ridiculously filled with Draco Malfoy's disgusting face. Well, that was how Ginny saw it. She had covered him from all angles and various lights. She had drawn him in dueling stances with Blaise Zabini. She had even drawn him eating grapes, Ginny only imagining how big that ego of his was getting. She wondered if his head would explode from the pressure.

But without fail, every drawing she would hand over to Konst, her professor would sigh, looking up to Ginny through her low rectangular reading glasses. "It's still missing something Ms. Weasley."

And every time Ginny would let her head hang down after a sigh or two. "I know Professor. I don't know what to do."

Pulling off her spectacles, Konst put aside the paper, beckoning her student to pull up a chair. "First of all, I do have to say that your artwork Ms. Weasley, before we started having Mr. Malfoy as our model, used to be the most…fulfilling. Even though we haven't begun enchanting our artwork, your pictures actually felt alive. And not to say that your pictures thus far of our model haven't been good. They are just…missing something."

"Yes professor. My friend, Hermione, she thinks it is because,… I mean to say the subject matters of my previous pieces, I have known them. I don't really know Malfoy." And it wasn't as if she wanted to.

Konst only smiled, standing up from her chair, clapping her hands together. "Then that is just it. Get to know Mr. Malfoy. Your grade is going to depend on it."

Well that was just great. It took everything in Ginny's power not to ask her professor if she had been licking toads. Get to know Malfoy?! Get to know the walking plague?!! But she just grinned, Konst giving her leave.

"What a bunch of bullocks," she whispered under her breath once she was out of earshot of her professor. But unfortunately there was another who had heard her.

"Sure it is just that you have no talent Weasel-bee?"

If it hadn't been for his voice, she might have thought she was speaking to someone magnificent. And who could really blame her? He had been leaning against one of the window panes, the weather outside unusually sunny for the fall. The sun was just pouring in like silk, giving him an almost perfect silhouette, Ginny unable to see his face. His slim form was donned in all black, the only color were his pale hands and bright blonde hair. And of course, the peach. He had been eating it earlier during the art class and he was still working on it, his lips almost kissing it before he sunk his teeth into the fleshy pink layer, juice running down his lips, making them glisten. "Having trouble with your stick figure scratches?"

"No," she answered a bit too quickly. She hated being alone with him. She wanted to know if anyone was watching. But the hallway was empty, Hermione already gone. Firmly planting her feet, Ginny gripped her hips, staring him down. "Maybe my model just isn't good enough."

"Oh Weasley, that hurts," he answered, tapping the area above his heart as if he had a stake, taking another bite of the peach. Willing himself off the window, he drew closer to her, starting to circle her. "Maybe it is easier to draw your little boyfriend since he is so plain-looking."

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Harry is none of your concern."

But he only laughed, one hand in his pocket as he shrugged, tilting his head to the side as another chunk of the peach fell victim to his lips. "I think I'll be heading off. If I were to hang around you any longer, your air would make my peach turn sour." He turned, unable to see the anger that was boiling up to her face. And unfortunately for Colin Creevy, when he turned the corner to give Ginny a hello, he was met with a rather unearthly scream, being lost in the flutter of papers that she had thrown down in anger. She hurriedly grabbed at the papers, stomping off back to the common room before practice.

X

The art class was getting absurd. As well as the suggestions that she know Malfoy. "Like hell," she muttered, slamming her locker shut, Katie Bell and Demelza Robins giving each other a strange look as they turned back to Ginny, wondering why the third chaser was so upset. But they weren't about to ask her.

She needed to at least pretend to get to know him. And that only way she could do that was to watch him.

"Harry? Harry, can I speak with you?"

She had caught him as they were walking to the field, the other boys giving some cat calls and whistles before he pushed them off, laughing as well. "Sure thing Ginny." And then there was the smile when he said her name. He was the only one who always seemed to be happy to see her. And of course, she felt the flutter. The pair knew that they wanted to date each other, but they had yet to get to that point.

She answered his smile with her own, looking down and away, using her nail to scratch at the broom. "I was wondering. Can I…borrow your cloak?"

He looked to his own cloak, but she only laughed, shaking her head as she looked up to him, pulling a few pieces of hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. "No not that one. I mean…the invisible one."

"Can I ask why?"

Why did he have to ask? Couldn't he just be one of the guys that didn't ask questions? She didn't think 'I need it to spy on Malfoy' was a good reason. But nothing else came to her so she just let it out, giving him nervous laugh.

But she had to admit, she could have done without his laugh. "This wouldn't have to do with that art class you are in with Hermione does it? She told Ron and me about the whole Malfoy thing."

"Yes. Unfortunately it is a Malfoy thing. So…can I borrow it?"

There were shouts from the other team mates, wanting their captain to finish up his little love escapade and get to practicing. He waved them off, turning back to Ginny. "Sure. Though…you'll have to let me take you out on a date. You know… fair trade right? Do we have a deal?" He was already getting up on the broom, one foot on the metal pedal, starting to rise as he offered his hand to her.

Gripping her own broom, she took his hand, letting her pull him up before she threw her own up, planting a quick peck on Harry's cheek before she jumped up to her own, catching it with one hand as it began to rise, practice beginning.

X

Practice went well, the team heading back to their common room before they would make their way to the dining hall. Save for Ginny and Harry.

"Be careful with it. Don't let anyone see you with it," he instructed, Ginny only rolling her eyes.

"Harry. Please. I will be invisible. No one will notice that I am even there." But Harry just sighed, getting off the black trunk, opening it slowly and pulling out the folded cloak, reluctantly handing it over.

"I really hope this class is worth the trouble Gin."

X

Oh. It was.

And that was why she had been sitting at the edge of the quidditch field in the pouring rain watching the Slytherin practice instead of drinking pumpkin juice. Being under the cloak was such a strange experience. From the inside, it wasn't crystal clear, but it was still so strange that she was actually invisible. She had a nice set up on the field though. A cushion under her for support and comfort, a flask filled with water and even an apple in her bag. And then of course, her sketch pad. This one smaller. And waterproof for good measure.

She had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to watch the sport. The speed. The force of the players, quick commands bouncing off each other. They worked as a unit so efficiently.

And then there he was. She had never seen anyone so intensely focused like that before in her light. He was up high on his Nimbus 2001, the rain making it exceedingly difficult to see the snitch. But the intensity present, she knew she should be drawing. But that look. It pulled her completely away from the page. It wasn't until he darted quickly that she took a breath, watching him, it looking like the broom was just an extension of his body. Blowing past his teammates, he seemed to evade the rain itself. There were quick darts of her eyes from him to the pad, but she felt cheated with any movement that she missed. So she stopped entirely, catching up with him as he came hurling toward her. The force of the wind that he carried with him, she had to grip the cloak so it would not blow off, wondering why he was there. He was staring right at her. Was that a smile? No…he couldn't see her? Could he?

"Oy Malfoy! Got the snitch already?"

He didn't turn to his teammates, still looking at Ginny. Or at least, that was what she thought. Turning, he now faced her completely instead of from the side, a side smile before he opened his palm to reveal a flicker of gold. Raising it above his head, applause broke out, Malfoy finally making a motion away from Ginny, completely turning to head back.

'There was no way he could have seen me,' she thought, finally exhaling. She was getting ahead of herself. He couldn't have possibly seen her. As much as Malfoy thought of himself to be a great wizard, he wasn't able to see through invisible objects.

Either way, she turned the page, starting fresh, recalling the fluid qualities of his movements. The team disbanded for the night, Malfoy staying behind and practicing his aerial acrobatics, giving Ginny even more to work with. She fell into the maze of the pad once more.

"So who is it this time? Potter? Trying to spy on our practice?"  
His voice weighed her down, dropping the pencil, Ginny on the brink of shaking.

"No? Maybe big mouth Granger then? Or is it a weasel?"

Well now she definitely wasn't going to move. He was bluffing. He had to be bluffing.

"So a coward then? Definitely Potter then."

_Shit._

He touched the ground with ease, only a few feet from Ginny's position, pulling out his want from under his coat. "Accio."

It flew from her back, the cloak now in Malfoy's clutches, Ginny's hair blowing forward, the look of shock plastered across her face as the rain began to take effect on her. "How…how…?"

"You may be invisible to the eye," he began, tossing the cloak back as if it was on fire. "But you aren't to the rain. A seeker's eyes are sharp Weasley. We tend to notice when there is a little blip on the field where the rain isn't hitting. Much like if I saw your foot prints in the snow."

She was still in shock. He had been flying around in pouring rain, chasing a flicker of gold and he _still_ saw her!? Trying to string together anything was hard enough now, the shock still not able to escape her mind. Her mouth was still wide open, Malfoy's snicker finally giving back some of her sanity.

He ran a hand through his hair, unintentionally wringing some of the water out before he reached into his pocket, the smile he had given her earlier returning to his lips. "You know Weasley, your obsession with me, I would have thought that you would have been able to draw my likeness better."

What was he talking about? Konst wasn't showing any of the pieces to him. What in blazes did he know? But when he pulled out piece of parchment, the hue of the paper identical to the sketchpads that they used in class, her eyes grew wide again.

"You know," he started, examining the paper as he scratched at his chin with a gloved hand. "To the best of my knowledge, I have never posed nude in your class."

She could feel her heart beating inside. Ginny had been so protective about all of her pieces. Even now it was hard to show anyone that she didn't have to any of her works.

"And your imagination of my body…well you might want to work on that too."

She leapt for him like an animal, snatching the piece away and pulling it close to her breast, needing to start her heart once more before she looked down. And when she happened to finally look at the drawing, her eyes went even wider. It had been strictly from her mind's eye, the idea for the drawing. His arms had been open, his legs together pointed down, almost like the cross. The look on the face of the Malfoy she had drawn…well she hated it. It wasn't him. Just merely some figment of what she saw, which happened to be a pretty face and a rather nice form. As she imagined it of course. But she had seen her brothers on the brooms before without their shirts, as well as a few times that Harry had practiced without his regular uniform. They were all surprisingly sculpted, the muscles on their backs flexing in the sort of way that made you just want to trace your finger along.

But with the drawing, of course she hadn't drawn him with clothes. It was an incomplete and yet totally embarrassing, both in that he had seen it, and thus far it had been the first time that she had seen him as someone physically attractive. "You weren't supposed to see this," she tried to shoot back, defeated when she felt her own voice crack in her. "Where did you get this?"

He shrugged, lifting up his broom and placing it behind his neck, stretching out his arms. "Parkinson found it in the hall earlier today. Found her swooning over it. She apparently thought that it was a rather nice drawing. But you've got me all wrong. For one thing? Those little dots that you think are acceptable as eyes? Pathetic."

It was one thing to have Konst tell her that her artwork was missing something. But now he was doing it? What did he know? She could feel the hot tears come to her eyes but was adamant about keeping them in, having to look down instead of facing him. But it was then that she felt something under her chin. So soft, warm and even slightly dry. Malfoy had pulled off a glove, pulling her chin up, her gaze reluctantly following, her eyes meeting his.

He was right.

She had done his eyes a great disservice. They were still so focused, so intense. The pale grey hue acting like a mirror, Ginny able to see her reflection quite clearly. But they were also so cold, almost devoid of warmth or happiness. She felt instantly sad as they stood there, not even noticing when he pulled his hand away from her face. She had felt so entranced, slowly reaching a hand to her own face, feeling the warm that he had left behind. For someone so warm…his eyes were so cold. But she began to take in the entirety of his form as he started moving closer to her. It was his whole body at first, then just leaning closer to her, leaning down slightly as he placed his lips next to her ear, Ginny almost frozen.

"And my lips Weasley. Unacceptable."

It had been a smooth whisper, chills running through her, the rain making her cold. Or so she thought. Inhaling instantly as he spoke, she was frozen. She took in his words as he pulled his head slowly back, Malfoy's lips grazing her cheek with such precision that it made her heart skip a beat. The ability to do that, to be so close, finding herself craving more, it bothered her. Though few words were truly spoken between the pair, just the feeling, she knew this was what was missing. She had never seen lips that were so inviting for her own. He was dangerously close to her, Ginny desperately needing to regain control lest she do something unthinkable and so undeniably amazing at the same time.

Thankfully Malfoy retreated to a safe distance, letting his lips fold into his perfect smile, Ginny no longer seeing it at the harsh angles as before. And he seemed to know that too. Turning his back to her, he began to walk. "Get it right Weasley. I don't want to be out here again."

She felt out of breath, having to take a few in before she accepted that she was in fact breathing. Shaking her head as she looked around a bit before setting her eyes completely on his back, a rather wicked smile seeming to take over. "So I guess that means that I got your body under those clothes right if you aren't showing me that."

Malfoy only snorted, not missing a beat as he took off on his broom, leaving her on the field. She couldn't help but smile after all. She knew who he was without even having to ask.

X

And there she was, leaving the art class once more. At least this time Colin Creevy wouldn't have anything to worry about if he crossed Ginny's path again. But it was Hermione who she met with in the hall. "So? What did she say?"

She smiled, Ginny pulling more of her hair behind her ear. Opening her mouth to speak, she saw Malfoy with his group. But the strange part, he was looking directly at her without truly doing it. Those cold, sad eyes still held many tricks it seemed. And truly, it only made her cheeks tighten into an even better smile. "She said it was my best ever, that it isn't missing anything anymore."

"Oh that's great Ginny. But you know, you still didn't tell me what you did," Hermione pressured, the pair beginning their hike to their commons.

In fact, she hadn't told anyone. It was a private moment, something that she knew others would expect her to regret. But along with the unspoken words that weren't said that rainy afternoon, the two of them seemed to get that they weren't supposed to go off blabbing. "I just did what you said. I…got to know who he was." It was then that she turned, wanting to see him for some reason she couldn't think of. And he was there. And was that…was that a smile on those lips that she had desired to meet with her own that night? It soon faded once he even realized it was there, his little pack disappearing into the halls, Ginny biting the bottom of her lip softly, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Hermione on the other hand, she had an eyebrow fully raised. "What are we on? Reason 454 was it? He causes Ginny Weasley to make statements that give Hermione Granger cause to raise her right eyebrow with scary perfection. And are we adding reason 455, Draco Malfoy alters Ginny Weasley's mind so she actually smiles at him?"

Ginny just laughed it off. "Come on. How does watching some quidditch sound?"

-Fin-


End file.
